


Hands Free

by JimmieJive



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Bucky Barnes, Hands Free Orgasm, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, PWP, Rimming, Tony is only allowed to watch, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmieJive/pseuds/JimmieJive
Summary: Steve was trying so hard not to finish simply because those were Bucky’s rules tonight. Steve wasn’t allowed to finish before Tony did, and Tony was only allowed to watch and rock on the vibrator.Fill for a Stuckony discord prompt 'Hands free orgasm'.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 133





	Hands Free

Tony kind of hated himself in this moment. He gripped the arms of the seat he was in and pressed his feet hard to the floor while tilting his head back to look at the ceiling. Why, oh why did he do this to himself? That was the thought Tony tried to focus on. His dick had other ideas as it twitched over the sounds that were still filtering in. Suddenly the buzzing of the vibrator inside of him stopped.

“Uh uh Doll, you don’t get to come like that. Eyes on us.” Tony let out a sob at Bucky’s words. “Come on pretty baby, I know you can do it.” Tony took in a deep breath and dropped his gaze back to the view in front of him, and boy what a view it was.

Steve was stretched out on the bed, hands gripping the headboard above him creating a long line of gorgeous pale skin that Tony just wanted to lick. Tony’s gaze travelled from the dazed expression on his face, along Steve's well defined chest, where the hint of bite marks were already healing down to his hard cock, wet and drooling against his abdomen. His legs were splayed, the far one bent up so his foot was flat against the bed, the closer one angled towards Tony so he had an amazing view of just what Bucky had been doing with his mouth. 

_Had_ , because now Bucky was kneeling up between Steves thighs, metal hand resting on Steves bent leg, flesh hand holding Tony’s torture device. Bucky was the only one of the three of them still clothed. Though the very worn in black sweatpants and too small grey t-shirt left very little to the imagination.

Tony's eyes finally met with Buckys and he couldn’t help but let out a sob. It felt like he had been right on the edge for hours now and the look in Bucky’s eyes showed there wasn’t likely to be an end to his torment any time soon. 

Tony let out a soft whine “Please, Bucky” and then jolted in his seat as the vibrator inside him was switched back on to the lowest setting. Tony tightened his grip on the arms of the chair as he felt the vibrator ramping up. If he let go of the arms this would all stop, and there was no way Tony was stopping this now when he was so desperately close to release.

The two brunets staring contest was broken by a low moan and both turned to the source. Steve blinked dazedly up at Bucky, clearly having just realised things had stopped. Bucky flicked the remote in his hand, turning the vibrator in Tony up another notch before dropping the device on the bed next to Steve's hip and reaching out to stroke the blond's stomach.

“Ssshhhh Stevie, it’s alright. Just had to remind Tones of the rules for a minute.” 

With that Bucky bent forward and licked Steve’s cock from base to tip, smacking his lips obnoxiously when he was done while watching Steve jerk at the sudden sensation. Bucky then moved his hands down to Steve’s ass. Pressing his thumbs in on either side to spread the opening wider. 

“Gosh Stevie, you're so wet and loose for me. Almost like a girl.” The sound that Steve let out in response to that statement had Tony’s toes curling into the carpet, and the rest of his body clenching up in lust

“Is that it Stevie? You my best girl? All nice. And loose. And wet. Desperate for my dick baby?”

Tony felt his mouth go dry. He wasn’t entirely sure if it was from the words Bucky had just spoken, or Steve's gorgeous response. It was so obvious, in every single line of Steve’s body, that he was right on the edge, about to tip over into orgasm just from Bucky’s words. Steve was trying so hard not to finish simply because those were Bucky’s rules tonight. Steve wasn’t allowed to finish before Tony did, and Tony was only allowed to watch and rock on the vibrator. Tony really didn’t know how Steve was doing it, Bucky had been pushing at all of his sure fire buttons for a while now, but Seve was still clinging on.

Tony watched as a devilish smirk spread over Bucky's face before he dove back down between Steve's thighs and took up where he had left off, eating Steve out.

Tony whined, a high pitched noise he would deny till his dying day, and rocked in the chair. He tried to get any extra stimulation he could while watching Bucky go to town on Steve's ass. Tony watched as Bucky licked around the rim, over and over, before diving his tongue in and out quickly. Tony knew from experience just how intense that felt, the calm circling offset by the quick in and out had always left him an over sensitised mess.

Steve wasn’t any better. Thighs and abdomen clenching and releasing as he desperately fought off his orgasm. 

Tony lost track of time after that. Gaze flitting across the scene in front of him. From Steve’s clenching abs, to Bucky’s hands around Steve’s thighs. Then up to Steve’s hands clenching around the headboard, and down to the tiny sliver of skin where Bucky’s top had ridden up. Finally Tony’s gaze landed on Steve’s face, and wow, did he look gorgeously wrecked. Tears and sweat sliding down the side of his face, lips twisted and held between his teeth, eyes scrunched shut in concentration.

As if sensing Tony’s eyes on him, Steve opened his own and focused on Tony. Steve seemed to take a moment to gather himself together before releasing his red bitten lip to let out a long moan.

“Tony please, I can’t” Steve broke off with a sob, head pressing back into the pillows as his entire body tensed “TONY!”

That did it. Tony felt Steve’s desperation like a punch to the gut. Tony twisted his hips side to side in the seat. The pleasure racing through his system was almost at its breaking point … and then he was gone. White sparks took over his vision, white noise was all he could hear. For one moment Tony felt like he could feel every atom in his body vibrating. And then Tony came back to himself, just in time to see Steves dick give a last twitch as his orgasm ended.

Tony let out a sob, feeling his oversensitised body give a valiant effort to get aroused again at the sight. Everything felt both far away and way too much. Tony didn’t know how long the feeling went on for, but suddenly Bucky was there.

“That’s it, my good boy. You did so, so well for me. Just let it out” Tony felt the words travel through him as Bucky’s arms massaged feeling back into his own. Tony leant his head against Bucky’s abdomen in front of him and just shook with all of the feeling coursing through him. Bucky just stood there rubbing Tony’s arms and pressing kisses against Tony’s head and murmuring comforting nonsense that helped Tony come back to himself.

Eventually, as Tony was feeling his blinks getting longer and longer, Bucky moved down and scooped Tony out of the chair. The abrupt change in position startled a squeak out of Tony that he would deny to his last breath.

“I know, I know. I’m such a meanie. Moving you when you were all comfortable like that huh? But Stevie needs his cuddles too. You don’t want to neglect him, not when you’ve both been so good for me.”

Tony let out an incoherent grumble as he was placed on the bed and rolled right into Steve’s side. He felt Bucky pull the plug out of him, but mostly ignored everything that was going on in favour of finally getting access to Steve. Tony spent some time just pressing kisses to and petting at any part of Steve’s chest he could reach. He was vaguely aware of Bucky moving around, cleaning up. But Steve’s hand was petting his hair and he was comfy cozy so was ignoring it. Finally he felt Bucky get into bed behind him and drape an arm around his waist.

“My good boys, you both did so well for me. Get some sleep.”

“Night Buck, night Tones.” 

Tony felt one last tug of his hair before the hand that had been running through it fell still. He let out one jaw cracking yawn before settling down more firmly between his super soldiers.

“I love you”

Tonight had been a good night.


End file.
